theorderofendymionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sanctuary
: "The Sanctuary. It is where we are born, bred, live, and die. You should consider it an honor that you are ever allowed to visit such place, for it means that you are worthy of becoming an Endymion: The Guardians of Existence." '' :: '--An unknown Overseer to an Endymion Neophyte''' The Sanctuary is a seperate dimension in which The Order of Endymion is located. It is the home of all Endymion and the training grounds for Neophytes. While it is much smaller than the universe itself, it is essentially an entirely self-sufficient world capable of sustaining all sort of sentient life. The Sanctuary was designed with ability to accomodate an infinite number of different species, and resembles a massive endless expanse of metropolis and gardens of which are institutions responsible for accomodating the many species meant to live there. As much of a haven as it may seem, The Sanctuary itself is laden with numerous dangers that serve as the training grounds of the Endymion Neophytes and Overseers. Observers, the guardian-machines of The Sanctuary designed by The Creator Itself, patrol the territories beyond Endymion control. Even The Fallen Ones pale in comparison to the dangers posed by these machines, and to defeat one takes the combined effort of entire detatchments. Fortunately, these machines seem to be programed to never wander into territory that has been claimed by the Endymion. Nonetheless, every so often, there will be a few that wander through the Endymion-controlled facilities. Currently, The Sanctuary is under attack by The Fallen Ones. A combined force of Endymion and Observers are currently trying to push back the advance of the enemy. This truce between sentients and machines is believed to be only momentary, as it is widely speculated that the machines will return to their guard duty once the Divine threat has been twarted. Location 'The Central Gate' The Sanctuary is located at the center of the Universe, yet lies outside of the realm of known existence. On a small, barren planet known as Noctis lies a single gate that is used to travel between worlds. The gate takes the form of an obelisk that generates gateways between the material universe and The Sanctuary, allowing both Endymion and their Fortress-Craft to pass between worlds. The gate additionally possesses all known locations of all planets both dead and civilized in the universe, allowing the Endymion to quickly travel between the two. It should be noted the gate cannot directly warp an Endymion to a target destination in the material universe. It is only capable of providing coordinates to such location. Therefore, an Endymion must travel there physically on their own. The gate additionally has been designed to only recognize Endymion and allow them passage. Should intruders try to force the activation of the gate, the obelisk is programed to utilize its gateway functions as weapons. The gateways used for safely transporting Endymion between worlds are used to deal with intruders, ripping apart their hulls and flesh and sending them to random points within the universe. In addition, the gate will also spawn numerous small flying Observers armed strange projectile weaponry. Since the gate has deployed Observers against any Technologists attempting to study its functions, many Endymion have simply opted to let it be and appreciate the convenient ability to warp between the material universe and their new home. 'Noctis' Noctis is a small planet, often barely large enough to be even considered a planet. It does belong to any star system and simply floats in space by itself. Being the planet where the central gate is located, it does not drift aimlessly but rather stands perfectly still at the center of the universe. How this is accomplished is due to its interdimensional connection to The Sanctuary and the effects of the central gate on the surrounding space of the planet. There is no life on this planet, as it is too small to maintain its own internal heat and there is no star to provide light and energy for even small bacteria to thrive. As a result, Noctis is rocky, barren, and unusually smooth. The central gate, in addition to providing a pathway between dimensions, generates a barrier that directs asteroids away from the planet to prevent it from being destroyed. 'Discovery of Additional Gates' The Endymion have since discovered additional gates located at key points of the universe, allowing more convenient access to the far reaches of the universe. While some of these gates have since fallen under control of the divine beings, the only gate that has been successfully opened by them was the central gate. Appearance The Sanctuary is a sprawling metropolis spanning millions of miles. It is divided up into sectors, each specified for a purpose from simple living quarters to hunting grounds and gardens where food can be grown. In the believed "center" of The Sanctuary lies The Citadel, a massive tower that stand far above the city-dimension. It is here that countless Endymion Overseers spend much of their time observing the affairs of the universe and watching for any signs of The Fallen Ones. 'The Citadel' The Citadel is a massive tower located in the center of The Sanctuary. The large structure overlooks the entire realm and allows the Endymion to keep watch over the universe. The Citadel is complete with its own facilities, possessing multiple gardens for medicine and food, a small librarium, a craft den and technologist forge, and living quarters for approximately 3 billion individuals. Travel within The Citadel is done either via foot or riding many numerous tram-craft from stations located throughout the structure. Additionally, the halls of The Citadel are spacious to allow not only easy transit from tram-craft, but also for species who are capable of flight. These halls are often quite busy. Due to the fact that conflicts amongst neophytes are constant, Legion-Masters and superiors often send them on errands delivering food and supplies throughout The Citadel to the Overseers on duty there as punishement. At the top of The Citadel is a massive room where the Endymion keep watch over the universe. Although originally a plain empty room with little equipment, it has since been rennovated with complex systems and modules designed to help the Endymion better survey the universe. As many as one billion Endymion Overseers frequent this location daily, as many eyes are needed to properly analyze the many phenomena occuring simultaneously. This room is also responsible with communication with Overseers whom are currently in the field. As the universe is constantly changing, these Overseers rely on their comrades within The Citadel to relay vital information regarding changes in situations in order to ensure their success and survival. Traveling down the tower once more. At its center The Throne, a room where members of The Council meet and important trials pertaining to affairs within The Order are held. This is also where the Supreme Overseer dwells, sitting atop the throne and managing much of the information that flows from the top of the tower. In addition, the Supreme Overseer also watches over The Sanctuary itself, keeping watch over the activities of the Endymion and ensuring that none come to violate the creeds spoken during induction into The Order. The responsibilities of this duty are often overwhelming, and Supreme Overseers whom are chosen are often individuals of great integrity, will, and charisma. 'Sectors' The endless expanse of The Sanctuary is divided in to countless sectors. Such sectors can have areas as large as 1000km, and still many are much larger. Each sector additionally serves a specific purpose, whether it be for recreation and hunting, or for living or forging technology. Sectors such as these are entirely devoted to one purpose. Additionally, each sector is guarded by Observers, machines that were left by The Creator to guard The Sanctuary and train the Endymion. Each Observer is incredibly resilient to all forms of damage, and will relentlessly attack any intruders that approach its operating area. Because of these observers the sectors of The Sanctuary also double as training grounds. Home Sectors These sectors are filled with living quarters designed to house and provide shelter for Endymion when they are not on duty. Such homes are often adequate and humble living spaces, providing an Endymion with all the basic necessities like water and cooking utensils in addition to a bed to sleep on. These sectors also contain small areas designed for recreation, and Endymion often make use of them whenever they can. Home sectors are often protected by more passive Observers, thus they make great training grounds for early Neophytes, who can additionally make use of the shelters in unclaimed home sectors to rest before returning to battle. Nonetheless, these Observers are still not to be taken lightly, and many Neophytes have been seriously injured or killed due to their underestimation of these smaller machines. 'Librarium Sectors' These sectors are simply massive libraries. Upon entering, many Endymion are often dumbfounded by the massive expanse of shelves and books. It is in these sectors where the technologal advancements of the Endymion can find their origins. Books pertaining to laws and concepts that The Creator had recorded are located upon these shelves, in addition to bestiaries on many sentient and native species in the universe. Technologists and Historians often spend much of their time here, as do Medicinists and Altheans for the knowledge that is contained within these endless shelves are often worth every moment of dedication. Librarium sectors are also the single most heavily guarded of all the sectors in The Sanctuary. Possessing information that could bring about the end of days in the wrong hands, Librarium Sectors are often labyrinths of death for all who enter. Often only the combined might of all 13 Legion-Masters along with their greatest Overseers are able to reclaim Librarium Sectors, and only then a small subsector of these Librariums are often obtained for use by The Order. Fortunately, both the books and the structures within these Librariums are quite indestructable, at least to the current knowledge of the Endymion. As a result, the sounds of battle often echo loudest from Librarium Sectors, as the Endymion fighting to reclaim these areas are literally fighting for their lives. Many technologies the Endymion rely on have found their beginnings in Librarium Sectors. The most notable is the Endymion Shell Barrier Armor System and caster technology, which has given The Order a fighting edge over their divine foes. Garden Sectors Garden sectors are currently among the most plentiful within The Sanctuary. Often resembling lush fields, forests, mountains and jungles teeming with wildlife and food, they are used by the Endymion for recreation, hunting, and harvesting. These sectors are often the largest of all sectors found within The Sanctuary. Much of the food grown and located in these sectors are universially edible due to many of the species being carbon-based life forms, and much of the Endymion food supply comes from these sectors. However, for non-carbon-based lifeforms, certain Garden Sectors also exists from which to synthesize artificial foods for ingestion. These Gardens are often massive laboratories from which every element from the material universe is available in nearly infinite quantities for use. Technologists and other Endymion often spend their time here synthesizing various foods or simply improving their culinary skills. These laboratories are responsible for the creation Vita-Nut Rations, which have allowed Overseers in the field to quickly replenish their energy. Due to the dense terrain and often low visibility, Garden Sectors are often difficult to reclaim. Observers hidden within the jungles require experienced Endymion with refined sensory abilities. As a result, Garden Sectors have become excellent training grounds for survival exercises, legion tactics, and Navigators. 'Forge Sectors' Forge sectors are one of the most important military facilities in all of The Sanctuary. Forge Sectors are often massive areas full of many proportionately large fountains from which spews forth pure existence. The existence here is used by Endymion Technologists to forge the iconic weapons of The Order. All weaponry from the massive Fortress-Crafts to the Endymion Caster Rifles can trace their origins to these sectors. Forge Sectors are guarded by many powerful Observers. However, due to the high visibility and low-cover terrain characteristic of these sectors, many experienced Neophytes and Overseers frequent these training grounds. 'Spring Sectors' Coming soon! Category:The Endymion Category:Copyright